Ten More Tiva Drabbles
by Scosh81
Summary: Just 10 more little Tiva Drabbles...


Yes I know- here's 10 more Tiva Drabbles....this is my first attempt at fan fiction though so please review! I need to know if I suck!

**These are the rules-**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.4. Do ten of these and then post them.

**Hey There Delilah- Plain white T's**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. His exile to the Regan was painful, but nothing hurt as much as not knowing where she was or what she was doing. He couldn't stop looking at the pictures he had posted on his wall of her. It made him smile to know that she would totally kill him if she knew he had them. He had had to offer McGee his favourite tie in order to get the younger agent to print off the pictures. Apparently Mcgee was under the impression that death was imminent if he made copies. It was worth the loss of his tie however. He smiled a bit before his mind went back to thinking about the thought that he had no idea where she was or if she was alive.

**Like we never loved at all- Faith Hill**

It was slowly killing her. Every time she would look at him he would look at her as if none of it had ever happened. Like their Thursday night movies nights were all a product of her imagination. He even had a new girlfriend for crying out loud. The worst part was knowing that this was all her own fault. She's a trained Mossad agent. She had no right to fall in love with her partner. All this would do would be to make her weak, and it had. It was now painful to come to work, to a job she used to love. She squared her shoulders and made a resolution, she would get over this and it would never happen again. If it killed her, she would get over her partner. He looked over his desk and met her eyes. For the first time in weeks he gave her that grin. She melted. Again.

**Time of you life- Greenday**

He looked down the aisle to Abby who was walking down in her red dress and wondered how life could have ever gotten to be this good. He remembered the day he proposed, he had decided to do it in the Bull pen, as that's where they had met. He had Mcgee and Abby in the background secretly videotaping and the Boss had been standing up by the Directors office watching. He had been so nervous he had almost been shaking. He had somehow managed to get down on one knee and ask, and she had actually cried when she said yes. The music changed and he was brought out of the past and into the future. He looked down at the aisle and felt his heart speed up at the sight of her. She was beautiful, and she was his.

**Would you be my girlfriend- N'Sync**

He was nervous. Only crazy people want to date crazy ninjas. But he had realized something in the 4 months they had been separated. For the first time in his history he had needed someone and that someone was her. He missed talking to her, he missed her crazy mixed up idioms, heck he had missed everything about her.

She could tell he was nervous but she couldn't figure out why. The four months they had been separated had been hard. She had missed him more then she had thought she would. Apparently she was not as over him as she had thought she was. She had even broken up with Michael on her last trip back to Israel. She had even flown first class on her fathers tab to try and ease some of the stress she had felt about the situation. He had taken it better then she had thought. He apparently had figured that she was in love with Tony. It had been a bit embarrassing to be so well known.

He finally worked up the courage and just blurted it out… Would you be my girlfriend?

**I hope you Dance- Lee Ann Womack**

It was turning out to be a really long case and they were still in the bullpen at 2am in the morning. Mcgee had passed out on his desk and was drooling on his keyboard. Gibbs had disappeared to wherever it was that Gibbs was prone to disappearing to whenever the hour got late and it was just the two of them.

"How was your trip back to Israel? Did you have fun with whoever he was?"

"Jealous Tony?"

"Why would you think that? I'm simply trying to figure out what it is that you don't want me to know. Isn't that what partners do?"

"If you must know, we broke up, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Uh, I'm really sorry Zee, I didn't mean to…""It's fine Tony. I am fine."

"No you're not Zee, fine is code for not fine. When this is all over let me take you out somewhere. We can share some drinks and if you need to talk I'm here for you. Anywhere you want to go!"

"I hope you dance Tony. Because that's where I want to go. Can you keep up?"

"Sweet cheeks, I can keep up the with the best of them!"

**Walk Away- Ben Harper**

He was really starting to hate the opp. Who was Jenny to tell him to date? Didn't this cross some type of ethical boundaries anyway? He like Jeanne, that wasn't an issue, but he was really starting to hate what this was doing to his partnership with Ziva. She was starting to worry about him, he could tell, and in turn he was having to become more distant in order to try and dissuade her. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to distance himself from her. She was his best friend and he wanted nothing more then to just tell her everything. Instead he was walking away.

**Little Moments- Brad Paisley**

He couldn't help but laugh. Even though he knew that his laughing was most likely to be the death of him. He and Ziva had been dating for about 3 months. They had hooked up shortly after she had come back from her vacation in Israel, having broken up with her boyfriend Michael. Tonight was their 3 month anniversary and Ziva had decided to surprise him with a present. She had decided to install some shelving units in his apartment for all of his movies, as he had run out of space for the collection. He had walked into his living room and found Ziva on the floor surrounded by pieces of wood with sawdust in her hair. Apparently her Ninja skills had not extended to installing shelving and she looked so cute he couldn't help but laugh. "Tony if you do not cease your laughing you'll find that wood makes for a very effective weapon."

He continued to chuckle and snapped a picture of the scene with his cell phone.

"Ziva, I love the gift. I love it even more because you decided to do it for me. But maybe it's time we called Gibbs?" He leaned over and offered her a hand up. She graciously took it and he couldn't help but kiss her.

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

She couldn't believe it. He was seeing someone and he was keeping it a secret. She had spent the entire time worried about his having had Y. Pestis and that perhaps it had come back, and he had been seeing someone. He had a girlfriend. She was pretty she supposed, if you wanted the type of girl that was most definitely a girl. She was a doctor, Ziva mused, he had chosen a doctor. He couldn't have picked someone that was more an opposite to herself. She was a killer, he had chosen a healer. She was surprised at how hurt she was.

**Hands Down- Dashboard Confessional**

He leaned down and she strained up. Neither of them could believe it was finally coming to this. After years of flirting, years of banter, both of them dating other people, it was finally coming to this. Their lips collided in a gentle tentative kiss. It was nothing like what they had expected. It was so much more. Neither wanted the moment to end. Her fingers made their way up into his hair, his tangled in her curly mane, anchoring her to him. He changed the angle and the kiss went deeper.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something"

They sprang apart and turned to look at Gibbs who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"If you two are done playing grab ass, can we gear up and go?"

**American Boy- Estelle Feat. Kanye West**

When had this happened to her? Why had this happened to her? She had been in a perfectly good relationship. She had returned to Israel and had met Michael. He was perfect for her. He was Jewish, he was mossad, he knew her father and her father had approved. Things had been going really well for her. He knew all her Mossad secrets, she wasn't ashamed of her past with him. He never asked more of her then she was willing to give. He didn't pry into her life, he didn't dig into her secrets. He never rigged her chair so that she would fall out when she sat in it. He was perfect. He was safe. And it was no use. She was in love with the American Boy.


End file.
